Talk:Coyote Starrk/Archive 2
Release Command Since we trust ju-ni with so much I thought I would bring this up. I was looking back at the manga on onemanga when I noticed that starrk's release command is different than we have. According to the Ju-Ni scan I was reading, it is "scatter the enemy" and not "kick about", http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/361/16/ take a look. I am not sure if this has ever been brought up but should this go to the translation corner?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The translation of what he said was brought up extensively as you know we dont go always by what a scanalation group states but by the actual translation. What is currently featured is the correct term as determined but you can bring it up on the translation corner if you think its serious enough, though i doubt what ju-ni has will be correct in what we use after all this time.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Crunchyroll has it as "kick about" and we have had it as kick about for over a year now, I believe kick about is the correct translation.--Lemursrule 03:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Just checking, I have never thought Ju-ni was the end all but I just wanted to check with you guys as I did not remember if this had ever been brought up. I dont think it is all that serious.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Or GIF? After seeing the latest episode of the anime (ep278), I was wondering if we should have a GIF for Starrk shooting Kyoraku in the back or just a simple image. Shiro Spiker II 12:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) We will have to go with the pic as apparently the gif isn't even at the site standard size of 190px. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 12:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thanks for clearing that up. Shiro Spiker II 13:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Release Command Since Starrk is shown in his Arrancar form before he meets Aizen, should it be stated that he's the first naturally created Arrancer shown in the series i.e. without the use of the Hogyoku? Vegna Gunner :Nope, because it is not correct: Grand Fisher was shown being turned into an Arrancar by Iceringer/Aisslinger & Di-Roy in volume 3. 21:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Still, shouldn't it be noted that he is the only naturally formed Arrancar in the Espada, or no? I mean, he clearly formed naturally since he became an Arrancar before he met Aizen. I do think that is an important fact. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Do you know that he is the only natural Arrancar in the espada? How do you know that Yammy is not naturally created? Perhaps Ulquiorra is. We do not know for certain that he is the only naturally created arrancar and so we can't note that--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not to mention that, even if it were not pure speculation, it's still considered Junk Trivia. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: True. I didn't consider that. We know that, of the current Espada, only two could possibly be naturally created; the 9th (not gonna even try to spell his name) and Starrk. This is because the 9th is the last of the old Espada, and it was stated in the manga that the previous Espada were all naturally created but were replaced by Aizen's Hōgyoku created Arrancar, and Starrk has been shown in the manga to be naturally created. Either way, it's still speculation so you're right that it doesn't belong in the article. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Starrk's Sword Starrk's Katana.png|New Stark's zanpakuto tsuba.jpg|To delete Always discuss changes of this type!! Why wasn't the "Upload a new version" used for this image in the first place?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Camarada Curious, Soul Ignition names the wolves "Camarada". I doubt it is, but would that count as the official technique name? Sorry if it's a stupid question--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 08:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately no, video games, movies and the like are considered non-canon and therefore it would be largely other media information and wouldnt count as a legitimate source of canon information.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Figured as much--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 05:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it would be a valid thing to mention in his other media section if you want to add it. 12:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Starrk Becoming an Arrancar (talk) 22:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Vast does not mean more reiatsu. Vast means that their reiatsu is immense and uncontrolled. Starrk had control of his reiatsu upon becoming an Arrancar.--